In many of today's portable computing devices (e.g. a smartphones), when a user has scrolled beyond the visible part of the content in a viewport on a touchscreen device an indication of an overscrolling event may be provided back to the user. Some existing methodologies include presenting an empty background to the user once the user has scrolled beyond the established bounds. Other techniques for indicating overscrolling include the appearance of the color of the bound the user is breaching being “pulled” in the direction of the breach.